


万众狂欢

by JadyFisher



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), 生化危机3
Genre: AU, Everybody’s gone to the rapture, F/M, RE3 - Freeform, Resident Evil3 remake, 万众狂欢AU, 平行世界, 生化危机3 - Freeform, 生化危机3重制版
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadyFisher/pseuds/JadyFisher
Summary: 游戏《万众狂欢》(Everybody’s gone to the rapture)AU所有设定均为想象，无任何科学根据经不起推敲Cp：吉尔·瓦伦丁/卡洛斯·奥利维拉
Relationships: Jill Valentine/Carlos Oliveira, Jillos, Valenveira, 卡吉, 卡洛斯/吉尔, 吉尔/卡洛斯
Kudos: 2





	万众狂欢

“嘿，supercop，”卡洛斯在踹起公路上的一块石头，“前面那辆车看起来还能动。”顺着卡洛斯的视线看去，吉尔看到了在这片废墟尽头处的一辆军绿色的皮卡车。  
那是一辆崭新的皮卡车，在这片灰蒙蒙的废墟前方显得格外引人注目。吉尔小跑到车的旁边，把卡洛斯抛在身后。吉尔打开皮卡车的车门，车的内饰整洁如新，还有半杯咖啡和托盘还放在副驾驶座的上面。“卡洛斯……！”吉尔喊了一声，“这儿不太对劲。”  
听到吉尔的声音，不到几秒钟时间，卡洛斯就赶到她的身旁。“怎么了？这附近也有哪些‘活死人’吗？”卡洛斯抓着枪把的手臂不由得绷紧了。  
“不是……我觉得这辆车，应该刚刚还有人在。”吉尔回过头，看着身后的男人，“似乎不太对劲。”她从车上跳下，拍开卡洛斯要扶她的手，她警觉地左右张望，眼前所见却全是四处无人的破败景象。  
吉尔和卡洛斯离开浣熊市已经是一星期前的事情了，由于直升机油量有限，两人把飞机迫降到Z城市的边缘。吉尔从浣熊市找到的一份文件上读到G城也有保护伞的基地，而剩余的S.T.A.R.S成员很有可能也在G城。她告诉卡洛斯这个消息，卡洛斯考虑了没几秒就点了点头。“都听你的，女士。在你身边我安全感倍增。”卡洛斯打趣道。而Z城离G城，还有一半的路程。  
吉尔爬上报废的汽车车顶，眺望远处的景象。这条连绵的被汽车堵塞的公路少说大概也有十多公里的长度，而且在车流中行动风险太大，要是遇上群体行动的丧尸，两人便更是进退维谷。  
卡洛斯跑到吉尔的身边，“你说的对，”他抬起头望着站在高处的吉尔，吉尔挂在腰间的毛衣被风吹动，“那辆车……有点不对劲。我刚刚碰了碰那杯咖啡，还是温的。”一阵风吹来，摇动路旁的树发出沙沙的声响。  
吉尔从车顶跳下，点了点头。“这附近还没看到一个人——无论是死的还是活的，或者半死不活的。这太不寻常了。”她指了指公路左侧的森林，“那边有个小镇，我们可以从那里穿过去，通过小镇和那座山就快到G市了。”她顿了顿，“顺便停留一下，找些补给。”  
刚说完，吉尔就从公路边缘往下跳，公路离下方的草地有两米多高的距离，“啪——”下面传出吉尔落地的声音。  
“好吧——看来我没有说不的权利。”卡洛斯也跟着跳了下去。  
两人走进森林，如果没有先前一个星期的记忆，他们会觉得这是一个绝佳的露营场所。树木与树木之间间隔有序，细碎的阳光穿过树叶照进地面，投下摇曳的晃动的树影。森林中似乎被人走出了一条小径，小径的两侧堆满枯黄的落叶和折断的树枝。  
“该死。”吉尔突然咒骂了一句。  
“怎么了？”卡洛斯转头看向吉尔。  
“这个挨千刀的指南针坏了。”吉尔把指南针塞回自己的腰包里。“你的能用吗？”  
卡洛斯也把指南针掏出来，他甩了甩手中的指南针，“噢不，我的也坏了。”  
“操。”吉尔叹了一口气。  
“嘿，放轻松。”卡洛斯停下来看着吉尔，他双手拉着吉尔的手臂，说：“我知道怎么走，放心吧，我以前行军的时候学过一点东西。”  
吉尔也停了下来，“你是说除了泡妞以外的东西？”  
“嘿，我是好心安慰你。”卡洛斯讪笑着放开吉尔的手臂，“你听到水声了吗？我们跟着水声走，小镇肯定就在那儿附近。”说罢，卡洛斯双手握住冲锋枪，抢先走在吉尔前面。  
吉尔一言不发地跟在卡洛斯的身后。  
森林安静异常，只有潺潺水声回荡在偌大的环境中。在追寻水声的路上，吉尔和卡洛斯看到了一把掉落在地上的猎枪。那把猎枪突兀地出现在小路旁的草地上，绿色的背景让猎枪显得十分扎眼。吉尔首先看到了那把枪，便把卡洛斯叫住了。  
“那是……一把枪吗？”吉尔自言自语。她走上前去，有些迟疑地蹲下身触碰那把枪。“这是最普通的猎枪，农村人用来打鹿或者野兔的时候会用上，可是谁会把枪直接丢在这种地方？”她拿起枪，吸了吸鼻子。“有火药的味道，应该刚刚开过枪不久。”  
卡洛斯走到吉尔的旁边，“刚刚开过枪？是打野兔吗？”他问。吉尔把枪背在身上，小跑着回到小路上，“让我们祈祷这个枪的主人开枪不是为了打那些活死人吧，不过，谢谢啦。”她伸手轻轻拍了拍背后的枪。  
大约走了半个小时，二人终于到达了小溪的旁边。小溪水流清澈，可以很清楚地看到溪底碎石和泥沙，吉尔俯下身，用手作瓢把水泼到自己的脸上，仔细地把自己那几天未洗的头发和脸冲刷干净。卡洛斯则把挂在腰间的水壶解下来，装了满满一壶水。“我猜美得出水的你也是要喝水的。”卡洛斯从吉尔的背包旁边取下水壶，也装了一壶水。  
“去你的。”吉尔用力抬起头，头发丝上的水甩了卡洛斯一脸。  
整装待发的吉尔和卡洛斯决定顺着溪流的源头走，这个地方距离小镇应该不远了。两人可以很清晰地看见越来越多“人造物”的出现，掉落在溪边的塑料水瓶，碎石地上生过火的痕迹，还有路边灌木丛上掉落的安全套的包装袋。吉尔决定无视卡洛斯的笑声。  
“看！那里有个木屋。我们应该快到了。”卡洛斯指了指前面的屋子，那个木屋简陋至极，仿佛是塑料片砌成的屋子，木屋的外面还有一小圈栅栏，栅栏里除了断掉的绳索什么也没有。卡洛斯和吉尔走进了屋子，踩得地面嘎吱嘎吱地响。“不是吧。”卡洛斯愣在了原地，把吉尔挡在身后。“干什么，堵在这个地方。”吉尔不满地推了推他的背。卡洛斯这才让开，让吉尔得以看到里面的景象。  
散落在桌面的工具，看出这应该是一个猎人的屋子。墙上挂了几把猎枪，中间缺了一把，正好能跟吉尔捡到的对应上。然而让卡洛斯和吉尔感到惊悚的，是烟灰缸上吸了一半还在冒烟的烟头。  
“说不定他刚刚出去还没回来呢。”卡洛斯说。  
吉尔退后了两步，“我们走了大半个森林，一个人影都没看到。况且这已经是第二回了，皮卡上的温热的咖啡，还有现在还没熄灭的烟……该死，这地方是闹鬼了吗？”  
卡洛斯把手轻轻放在吉尔的肩膀上，“我们经历过更糟糕的，不是吗？”吉尔回头看了他一眼，深吸了一口气，“我知道。只是……操，这是什么情况啊？”  
卡洛斯把墙上的猎枪取了下来，背在背后。“我们只能去小镇问个究竟了，如果里面还有人的话。”  
“我敢说我从没见过这样的事情。”吉尔抿了抿嘴，“万一小镇里也一个人也没有呢？”她眉头紧蹙，不安地看向卡洛斯。  
“可能他们集体撤离了，比如遇到大批丧尸什么的。”卡洛斯试图说服吉尔。但吉尔不吃这套，“撤离也不会不把武器带在身上，你看，你脚边还放着一把军刀。”吉尔反驳道。  
卡洛斯摊手，“好吧，supercop，我无话可说了。让我们先去小镇看看情况，你意下如何？”吉尔直接走出了房门，“我们并没有别的选择。”  
往小镇去的路并不难找，沿着猎人木屋往上走，就可以看到一条更为宽敞的沙石小路。两人的心情比刚进森林时复杂了许多，吉尔怎么想也想不通这些人消失的原因，而卡洛斯则对吉尔的情绪有些担忧。二人一言不发，沿着小路到达了小镇的边缘。  
进入小镇需要通过一条三米宽的小沟，人为搭建的木板桥有些崩塌的迹象，无法支撑两个人行走，于是卡洛斯让吉尔先走，自己则穿过及腰深的水沟到达了对岸。  
“我有种不好的预感。”吉尔说。“你有没有发现，一路上我们都没有看到任何动物。”  
卡洛斯紧紧跟在吉尔的后面，他转过头往身后望，却什么也没有。“是挺诡异的，森林里连声鸟叫也没有，该不会都变异了？可是变异了的话，也起码会留下尸体或者以丧尸状态存在啊。”  
吉尔点点头，“不仅如此，你不觉得这整个地方，都太巧合了吗？”吉尔和卡洛斯走过一个牌子，牌子上写着“欢迎来到‘天堂’。”  
“这也太可怕了。”卡洛斯说。  
“你说什么？”  
“噢，这个牌子，欢迎来到‘天堂’，是哪个弱智镇民想出来的宣传广告？”卡洛斯指了指刚刚经过的广告牌。  
“一个基督教徒，或者一个无神论者。”吉尔说。  
卡洛斯笑了笑，“很好的玩笑。”他伸手捋了捋自己的刘海，“你刚刚说巧合，是什么意思？”  
吉尔停了下来，转身望向卡洛斯。她伸手指了指身后的森林，说道：“你仔细回想一下，我们在公路上，为什么回来到这里？是因为公路被车堵住了，但是车上却一个人也没有。不仅如此，公路上也没有一个丧尸。你不觉得很不合理吗？而旁边，则是一个看起来可以轻松穿越的小镇和森林，仿佛就像有人引导我们要来到这里似的。”  
“你也许是对的，又或者只是太多疑了。”卡洛斯倚在一棵树旁。“可能人们只是抛下车子离开了，况且，我们选择穿过小镇是完全偶然的选择。”  
“这并不偶然……”吉尔停顿了一下，“我在车顶上看到这个小镇，它很近，很显眼，房子刷成白色反着光。我甚至好像还看到了炊烟。就像……”吉尔接着说，“就像一个世外桃源，你知道吗？有什么人故意想把我们引到这个地方。”  
卡洛斯选择闭嘴，他知道自己说什么也改变不了吉尔的想法。  
吉尔叹了一口气，“好吧，我知道我听起来很不可理喻，是我选择来这个地方的。事已至此，我们也只能继续往前走了。”她把手枪握紧，每一寸肌肤都绷紧着，“前面就到小镇了，不知道会发生什么事情。”  
“别紧张，无论发生什么，我们都可以一起面对。况且——我不觉得有什么事比从核弹爆炸逃生更加刺激了。”卡洛斯走前两步，用前额抵住吉尔的额头。  
吉尔身体僵硬了两秒，随后渐渐放松，她犹豫着轻轻拥抱住面前这个比她壮实不少却常在安慰自己的男人。  
感受到吉尔的温度，卡洛斯伸出双手，环住了吉尔的身体，  
“咳……那我们出发吧？”吉尔被闷得有些喘不过气。卡洛斯这才不好意思地笑着松开了抱着吉尔的手臂。  
这并不是一个很大的小镇，更像是为了开发旅游而强行扩地导致建筑面积大于实用面积。当时已经是下午的五六点钟，距离吉尔在公路上看到小镇的模样，已经过去了四个小时了。吉尔走在前面，她频繁地四处张望，生怕遗漏一丁点的危险。  
“这儿真的一个人也没有。”卡洛斯冷不丁地说了一句。  
“谢谢你的提醒，我长了眼睛。”吉尔头也不回地回了他一句。  
水泥修过的道路上空无一人，只有几辆车停泊在路边。阳光照射在这条空阔的道路上，把灰黑色的路染上一层金光，阳光好像有了生命，幻化为一个一个菱形的小光点在道路上肆意跳动，当然，人的肉眼是看不见这样的景象的。  
为了确认这个镇上的人是不是真的消失了，吉尔和卡洛斯对视了一眼，同时望向了道路右侧的红色低矮平房。房子前所栽种的树木挡住了吉尔和卡洛斯窥视的视线，两人点了点头，同时往房间的大门跑去。  
“我们这样做，应该算是私闯民宅吧？”卡洛斯压低声音说。  
吉尔瞥了他一眼，“我的警徽还别在腰上呢。”卡洛斯忍着笑，清了清嗓子。“不许动，RCPD！”他模仿吉尔的声音说道。  
吉尔没有理会她，扭了扭门上的门把，径直走进房里。这个平房并不大，是很典型的美式平房，房间由一个大客厅，两间卧室，一个厨房和一个洗手间构成。卡洛斯紧随吉尔走进了房间，看到吉尔在客厅里，他便先跑到洗手间和厨房进行搜索。  
“嘿，找到什么了吗？”十分钟过后，两人在客厅见面了。吉尔看向卡洛斯，只见他手中拿着几罐豆子罐头。“如你所见。”卡洛斯说。  
吉尔拿起一个罐头，检查了罐头底下印着的生产日期，“日期还很新鲜，这说明这家人刚消失没多久。”  
“那你发现什么了吗？supercop.”卡洛斯干脆把罐头全部塞进自己的背包里。  
吉尔点点头，“在这个网络光缆的下面，印着UC的字母。不用我说，你也知道这代表了什么。还有——这家人有电视，却没有遥控器。”  
“保护伞公司在浣熊市外还控制了很多地方的基础设施，这并不能说明什么。”卡洛斯上前检查了光缆上印着的字母，“不过没有遥控器？这倒是非常新鲜。”他走到沙发前面，把靠枕一个个拿起来检查。  
“等等，我找到遥控器了。”卡洛斯手中的动作顿了顿，他指着沙发缝里面的黑色遥控器，“你看，不是在这儿吗？”吉尔马上跑过去看。  
“不可能！”吉尔声音突然变得激动起来，“我刚刚……我刚刚明明检查过这里，这里根本什么也没有！我不可能看错的。”她迟疑地退后了两步，“该死，难道我的记忆出了什么问题。”  
卡洛斯连忙扶住吉尔，“你可能只是看走眼了，这不是什么大问题，我经常以为自己上了弹，结果扣下扳机才发现自己忘记上弹了。”他轻轻拍打着吉尔的背。自从离开浣熊市，吉尔的焦虑和ptsd就发作得越来越严重，她常常在梦中浑身大汗地惊醒，把守夜的卡洛斯吓得不轻。  
“可是……我明明……”吉尔懊恼地靠在沙发上。  
“既然没什么可疑的地方，我们出去看看今晚在哪家房里过夜吧。我把选择权交给你，女士。”卡洛斯和吉尔走出了房门，看着外面依然空荡荡的街道。  
吉尔走到路边，有些迷茫地睁大了眼睛。这个小镇经过项目开发，房子都修建得差不多，让人很难分辨出自己究竟在哪个地方，吉尔漫无目的地走了一会儿，突然停下脚步。  
卡洛斯没刹住车，撞上吉尔的背。“怎么了？”  
吉尔皱着眉头，指向东南方向的一片草地，“那里不应该有一个间绿房子吗？”  
“你究竟在说什么？”卡洛斯顺着她的角度看过去，只看到草地上还在四处喷射的水管。吉尔好像突然想起什么，拉着卡洛斯就走进一间屋子。还没等卡洛斯反应过来，她就指着窗户，说道：“没错，我就是在之前的那间房子的窗户上看到的，你看。”卡洛斯透过窗户，看到那本来应该是一片空地的地方，赫然伫立着一间像是仓房的绿色屋子。因为整体规划过，其他的房屋都是清一色的黄色外墙和棕色屋顶，而那绿色的屋子却看起来更像一个碉堡，房顶则是平的。  
“嘿，等会，”看到吉尔一副要冲过去的模样，卡洛斯连忙拉住了她，“我们不知道里面有什么，万一是保护伞的人……你知道他们会做出什么事情来。我不能让你冒这个险。”他对吉尔点了点头，“让我先进去吧，要是我没出来，你就跑。”  
吉尔瞪着卡洛斯，“你开什么玩笑，”她拍开卡洛斯的手，“保护伞一直想抓的都是我，就算抓到了你他们也不会停手的。”卡洛斯张了张嘴，还没说话，吉尔又继续说：“不要小瞧超级警察的实力，怎么说我也是单挑过追踪者的。”她试图活跃一下当时的气氛，但是卡洛斯眼中的担忧并没有因此而减少。  
“吉尔……”卡洛斯拉住吉尔的手，吉尔被他直直拽进了怀里，吉尔看着他，那复杂的神情仿佛有千言万语想说，却又无法用言语表达。“别搞得跟生离死别一样好不好。”吉尔偏过头，害怕自己再直视他那双棕色的眼睛，就会忍不住盯着看。  
卡洛斯轻轻托住吉尔的后颈，把唇附在她的唇上。  
吉尔愣了几秒，卡洛斯才放开她。“去吧，我倔强的超级警察。”听到这句话，吉尔脸唰一下地红了，她从卡洛斯的怀抱中脱身，有些踉跄地跑出门。  
走到那片空旷的草地，吉尔有些迷茫地四处环顾。她知道那个绿色的屋子就在这里，却不知道从哪儿进去。她捡起那条正在喷水的水管，朝着空中喷水。水柱在空中受到阻挡形成了墙壁的形状，吉尔连忙拧开水龙头，通过墙壁反弹的水喷洒得到处都是，吉尔成功地找到了这个隐形建筑物的入口处。  
她轻轻推开那扇无形的门，感觉自己仿佛从一个次元走入了另一个次元。  
房子里的冷气开得很足，只穿着背心的吉尔感觉自己全身的毛孔都在闭合。她突然敏锐地感觉到身后有人，连忙从腿包上抽出枪，只花了一秒钟时间，就抵住身后人的脑袋。  
“嘿，冷静，是我。”卡洛斯摊开手。“别搞错了敌人。”他说。  
吉尔这才缓缓把枪放下，“不是说我一个人进来吗？”她转过身去，背对着卡洛斯，“现在好了，保护伞可以把我们两个一起抓了。”  
卡洛斯走到吉尔前面，“我宁可跟你一起被抓。”他把吉尔挡在身后，“我不会把你丢在一个没有我的寒冷世界的，即使那个地方是地狱。”  
吉尔没说话，只是跟在卡洛斯的身后。  
这个屋子里面比外面看起来要大得多，低温的环境似乎并不是为了给人居住，而是为了给里边轰隆作响的机器和计算机散热。巡视一遍发现并没有人的存在，卡洛斯把枪放在一旁，开始翻看电脑上的信息。吉尔则在一旁研究面前这个庞大机器的运行和操作。  
“第378天日记，实验体012从代号复仇女神的追击中成功生还，超过实验体平均水平。第379天，实验体012感染病毒后被注射血清，打败代号复仇女神。实验体012和实验体013离开浣熊市。……第386天，实验体012和实验体013成功纳入‘无人小镇’计划。”卡洛斯点开旁边的视频，当他看到自己和吉尔的模样出现在屏幕上时，无法控制自己的情绪而重重朝桌面锤了一拳。“妈的。”他骂了一句。  
吉尔有些不解地看向他，“你发现什么了？”  
卡洛斯蹲下来，一只手捂着脸，另一只手则握紧了拳头。“这些都是假的……是保护伞的系统演绎。该死，我早该发现的，这些，这样的一切……操！”  
吉尔也看到了屏幕上的内容，她和卡洛斯面对面，沉默地盯着面前的男人。“所以我们其实早就在保护伞的手上了。”她说了一句。  
卡洛斯抬起头，凌乱的头发遮住他的面容，只见他点了点头。  
吉尔突然站起身来，走到机器的跟前。“你打算干什么？”卡洛斯看向吉尔的方向。吉尔转头看向他，神情复杂地笑了一下，“卡洛斯，现在的你和我，不过只是电脑里的电子罢了，我们只是1和0组成的程序。我们是假的，但是他们，屏幕外面的他们是真的。”她按下操作面板上的按钮，屏幕上显示出一条进度条。“我不能让保护伞公司得到这些数据，所以我只能把这些全部毁掉。”  
“可是我们会死！无论是‘里面’的我们，还是‘外面’的我们……”卡洛斯有些哽咽，“不…我不能让你去死。”  
吉尔回头冲卡洛斯笑了，那随着动作而摆动的发丝，成为不停波动的卡洛斯的心跳绘成的心电图。“我们不会死，我们会永远活下去，你和我。”  
她听到系统传来的声音“数据正在上传至中枢——”  
“太迟了。”吉尔把机器电源拔掉，用背后的猎枪朝天花板上的冷却器连开好几枪。  
她回头看向卡洛斯，他早就从地上站了起来，正站在吉尔的身后待命。  
“把这些储存器全部毁掉，一个也不能给保护伞留下。”吉尔指着机箱旁边的一堆储存器，对卡洛斯吩咐道。“我都听你的，supercop.”说罢，卡洛斯用冲锋枪把全部储存器都打出数十个巨大的洞。  
吉尔把冷却器彻底毁掉了，“现在冷却系统不管用，这里很快就要过热烧起来了，我们走吧。”她拉住卡洛斯的手臂，“这里要爆炸了。”  
卡洛斯点头，两人一边跑一边回头张望，只听到系统传来一句“温度过高，上传失败。”  
一声巨响在二人身后爆发，吉尔和卡洛斯双双被爆炸的冲击波震倒在草地上，“操。”那是卡洛斯失去意识前听见吉尔说的最后一句话。

“卡洛斯？卡洛斯。”他是被人大力晃醒的。  
卡洛斯迷茫地睁开双眼，只看到一个模糊的倩影出现在眼前。“嗯……？吉尔？”  
吉尔轻轻拍了拍他的脸，“醒醒，都快天黑了。”她坐在马路边上，脸颊有几处擦伤和破皮。  
“我们没有死——没有消失吗？”那个系统已经被毁掉了，按理说处于程序模拟中的自己和吉尔也应该就此消失才对。卡洛斯看着自己的双手，不由得有些困惑。  
吉尔站起身来，把右手递给卡洛斯，“我在爆炸前已经把这个模拟演绎和现实世界的联系关掉了，也就是说，我们可以独立存在在这个模拟的世界里。”吉尔叉着腰，低头看着他，“你到底起不起来？”  
卡洛斯这才从地上爬起来，“我，我还以为你只是说说罢了，那些关于我们一起活下去的话。”他的右腿因为爆炸被尖锐的瓦片刺穿了，走路只能一瘸一拐的。  
“我不像你，我从来不说谎。”吉尔扶着他，两人一起走上那条黄昏的公路。  
这条路很长，长得看不见尽头，前方或许有成群的丧尸在等候，或许没有。  
从此，这是一个只有两个人的世界，这两个人叫吉尔和卡洛斯。  
“所以我现在是你的搭档了。”  
“你就这点追求吗？”


End file.
